Back into the past
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity, upset with how her world turned out, returns to her past. Ami, Chibiusa and Kousagi follow her just to be with her. Pairings: Usagi x Ami, Chibiusa x Hotaru and Michiru x Haruka. Maybe some Minako x Rei later on. Ages: The inners:14. Outers:27. Chibiusa:15. Hotaru:12. Kousagi:8.
1. Back to the past

Okay, this is just gonna be a basic story (Hopefully) about Neo Queen Serenity, Ami and the moon kids (You know, Kousagi and Chibiusa-chan) going into the past to make things right. Not related to my other story in any way shape or form.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity looked sadly out of her bedroom window down at the beautiful crystallized Crystal Tokyo. Recently, her husband had been abusing her and their daughters. It was sad to know that she could not escape it, the only way to do so would be to do into the past and make things right, and she didn't think she should do that. Her thoughts shifted to her favorite senshi, her former girlfriend at that, Ami. She had loved Ami for years, even before Chibiusa was born 12 years ago, and even before Crystal Tokyo and the big freeze that happened before it. She remembered the day she confessed her love.

Flashback (15 years prior)

Usagi was sat on one of the benches in the park, looking down. Her friends had went through the whole day preparing her for her marriage, which was was becoming uncertain about because she felt like she didn't love Mamoru like she should. In fact, she knew that she didn't. How she knew? Well, let just say she has a crush on Ami, her favorite water senshi.

''Usagi-chan?''

Usagi looked up, recognizing the voice and smiled gently. Ami stood above her with a concerned face on.

''What's wrong, Usa-chan?'' asked Ami, gently as she sat next to Usagi.

''...Well...Minna keeps pushing me into my marriage with Mamo-c..'' she shook her head gently. ''Mamoru...when I'm uncertain about it...I don't believe I love him...as much as I'm meant too...In fact, I certain...I have a crush on a girl...but I don't think..she'll accept me...''

''Well, that's a lot to take...'' mumbled Ami. ''You know, I...actually have a crush on a girl...but she already taken by a man...''

'_She has a crush...on another girl. Maybe I have a chance..._' thought Usagi.

''...Well...Ami-chan...well...Y-y-your...the...one...'' mumbled Usagi, getting quieter towards the end.

Ami blinked, taking in the words carefully before she gasped. Usagi liked her too! She blushed gently with a little smile.

''...Well, Usa-chan. You..could say that...I love you back...''

''R-really!?'' said Usagi, with delight feeling her crystal blue eyes.

''...Yep, Usa...'' said Ami, with a smile on her face.

Usagi smiled brightly, to the point tears of happiness filled her eyes. Ami smiled back and before long the pair were passionately kissing. As they kissed, Usagi was surprised to find the one who stuck her tongue in first was actually Ami, which was unexpected due to the bluenette's personality. However, she didn't draw back. Instead, she deepened the kiss as her's and Ami's tongue's danced within their mouths.

Present

She could remember that day like it was yesterday, she still loved Ami with all her heart. The problem, King Endymion! Serenity sighed in despair, she wanted her lover to be hers. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened. She got off the window and straightened her dress in case it was Endymion. Instead, Pluto walked into the room with a little smile.

''Princess...''

''Sets-chan, no need to be formal.'' said Serenity, with a goofy smile.

''Right...Usagi. I have found out a way for you to get out of this place.''

Serenity's smile twisted into confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''Usagi, I know that you have feeling for Mercu...Ami. I believe that sending you into the past, to the day you became Sailor Moon to rewrite the past.''

''I see, well...I will do it...I suppose.''

''Good.'' said Setsuna as she pointed her staff, the garnet orb, at Serenity.

The queen began shrinking back to her 14 year old self, she didn't know if she should smile or frown.

''Now, queen. Your appearance has changed but your powers and knowledge shouldn't have. You must awaken the sailors quickly and that should include Haruka, Michiru and even Hotaru.''

Usagi nodded in understanding. Setsuna closed her eyes and sent her queen into the past, as the door slammed open to reveal Ami and Usagi's daughters.

''Pluto, I just felt Serenity's energy but it's gone.''

''Oh, I see. She went into the past to make things right.''

''Then take us with her.'' yelled Chibiusa, wanting to help her mother.

''Hurry then, before this timeline collapses.''

The group nodded and followed their mother/lover.

* * *

Hope you like. And I will get around to 'Truth about Usagi' soon.


	2. Awakening as a 14 year old

Okay, sorry for not updating in ages...reminds me of the issue with 'Truth of Usagi'...Oh well-nya. Let's just get back into this.

* * *

Usagi woke up, back to the day she meet Luna. She coughed a little, as she look at the clock. She had woken up on time, in her teenage form? Her mother would be surprised. She looked like to the alarm clock and saw her Eternal Brooch. She smiled a little, picking it up. She changed into her school uniform and fixed the Brooch to her bow.

She pushed the bedroom door open and walked downstairs, peeking around the corner into the kitchen. The smirk on her face indicated that she just wanted to scare her parent. She strolled in and said. ''Mama, I'm awake!''

''Usagi?'' mumbled Ikuko, turning to her daughter with surprise on her face. ''You're awake?''

''Yeah, I'm going to be turning a new leaf. I'll wake up every morning on time, and do my homework, and get better grades.''

''..I do hope you will. I have been waiting for this for a while.'' said Ikuko, with a smile as she served her daughter a plate of pancakes. ''I'm also glad that my cooking isn't going unwanted.'' Usagi smiled, but didn't reply as she dug into her breakfast. ''Usagi, I also want you coming home earlier today. Your cousins are coming over.''

''...Which cousins?'' With confusions, she didn't have any cousins. She needed to prove her suspicious, could they have come to the past early?

''Hmm, the ones on my side.'' replied her mother, as she began to lay out her's, Shingo's and Usagi's father's food, before sitting down opposite her daughter at the table.

Usagi frowned, unnoticed by Ikuko, her mother didn't have any siblings and so it would be impossible for to have cousins, unless something had changed in the timelines or maybe something else. ''Are you sure, mama?''

''Yeah, they rang me only a few minutes ago saying that their mom had let them come.''

Usagi sighed, under her breath. It was probably what she had thought, but last time she was here, it was only Chibiusa so why did her mom say 'cousins' as Kousagi couldn't be born yet, right? ''How many cousins do I have, mama?''

''Hmm, 2. A teenager, who's a year older then you and a small child, who is about Shingo's age of 8.''

''Okay.'' replied Usagi, looking unfocused as she thought. '_Well...that proves it, as Chibiusa's current age before I left was 15...and Kousagi was 7. Could they have followed me here...but they weren't around when Pluto sent me to the past...then how._'

''Also, Usagi. Shouldn't you be heading off, you did say that you didn't want to be late anymore, didn't you?''

''Oh, crap!'' cried the young teen, as she ran from the table, ignoring her mother's complaint about her language as she ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. '_I wonder if I'll meet Luna, despite being 'sort of' on time...it was because I was late that I meet her, wasn't it?_'

She then heard the sounds of little kids. ''Let's pull on it's tongue.'' ''Kick it, pull it's tail.'' ''Hey, look. It has babies, that's so not cute. Wait, one of those kittens are pink!'' ''Disgusting!'' Usagi frowned and decided if those kids were going to torment a mother cat with it's babies, then she was going to have some problems.

''Hey, you little brats. Leave them alone!'' She chased them away, with the calling things like 'Old hag' and 'Fun taker'. She frowned, not liking the childish names but she needed to cheat on the cats. She gently looked down at them, and frowned when she saw the black furred cat, protecting it's two babies, one gray and one pinkish-white. She gently petted the mother cat, who she did recognize as Luna. ''You alright there, little kitty. Did those mean kids hurt your babies?'' She glanced at the kitties, noting who they were. The gray one was obviously Diana, and she knew who the pinkish-white one was too, it was Kousagi's moon cat, little Selena. She gently petted them, causing little Diana's pink eyes to open and stare at her, while Selena's blue eyes that matched her own stared at her mother.

''Well. Bye, Luna, Diana, Selena. I need to get to school.'' said Usagi, as she ran off, thinking. '_There's no harm in teasing her. But I wonder why she has already given birth to Diana and Selena, does that mean she actually knows who been messaging her in the control center? Boy, if she does know that it is Artemis, then I can't tease her about it...great. So many changes in just one change to the timeline...wow, at this rate I'd be inclined to believe that Ami came back to the past as well._'

She sighed as she raced into her classroom, at the school. Two people were waiting at one of the desks, she smiled thinking about how she hadn't seen her two best friends from childhood in forever. Naru looked up at her, with surprise written on her face. ''U-U-Usagi? Why are you here this early? And before Haruna appeared?''

Usagi grinned, smugly. ''I wanted to turn a new leaf and this is the result, like it?''

''Wow, Usagi-san. I would never believe that you would change that quickly.'' said Umino. ''Does that mean you have already completed your homework?''

''Yep.'' said the girl, showing her very completed homework as Haruna walked in.

The teacher's face was shocked, Naru giggled and snapped a photo of it. Haruna shook her head and asked. ''Tsukino-san, you arrived here early and have done your homework!? Was there a road accident or somewhat that I wasn't aware of?''

''No, I'm just turning a new leaf.''

''Well, that's good...Also, sit down, we have a test.''

* * *

The lessons went by and homeroom began to the very end of the school day, everybody was sitting, waiting for their test grades. Haruna looked at them and called out random students, told them their grades and gave them their tests. ''Alright, everyone. We have one special case today, only one student has gotten a 100%.''

Silent drifted through the room. Chatter then began, Umino, the smartest person in the class, had already gotten his grade of 97, so who got the highest grade in the class. Haruna smiled, and looked down at the class, scanning over them and came to a certain student. ''Tsukino Usagi, please come up. You got the 100%.''

Usagi smirked. '_Better then my 30% from before..._' She walked to the front of the classroom, taking the piece of paper. Haruna smiled at her. ''This was a pleasant surprise, does this mean that all the sleeping in class was false and you really were learning?'' '_Well, the good thing is that I don't have to meet Mamoru before tonight._'

She went back to her seat, thinking about how she was going to meet with Luna or if the cats were going to be coming to her. She looked out of the window and thought about Ami and her daughters. '_I want to meet with Ami...I miss her badly...wait, I just thought of something...if Chibiusa and Kousagi is still here...how does that work...Ami could be their parent?...I don't understand._'

The last bell of the day rang, and Naru walked over to Usagi, asking. ''Since you don't have a detention today, Usagi and your mama won't be grounding you because of your good grade, could you come over to my mama's shop?''

''Okay, sure. But I need to get home, as my cousins are coming home. I'll go out after that.''

''I'll meet you outside you home, at 5.00, alright?''

''Sure, see you then!'' She ran out of the school, after packing her bag and running. ''Bye, bye, Naru-chan.''

She ran home, carrying her test in one hand and using the other to hold her bag on her back. She grinned brightly, until she tripped over a old can that she hadn't seen. ''Ow!'' She rubbed her nose and saw Luna and her kittens hiding behind a poster. ''Come here, Luna. It's alright.''

Luna slowly looked down at the kittens before purring and fussing up to Usagi, wanting a stroke which the teenager gave her. Diana and Selena then ran over and Usagi got onto her feet, picking the two little kittens up and snuggling them, carefully as Luna weaved in and out of her legs. ''Come on, then. Let's go home.''

Luna seemed to nod, as Usagi began to run with the kittens, who were now sitting on her head like Diana used to do with Chibiusa. Luna ran after her and soon they made it back to Usagi's home. The teenager gently pushed open the door and saw Ikuko waiting patiently in front of her. ''Mama, I'm home. I have a surprise for you.''

''Welcome home, sweetie. What's this surprise?'' asked the mother, who a little unnoticeable frown. '_I hope she didn't fail another test._'

Usagi grinned and saw her mother the test, as the kittens mewed in pleasant. Ikuko looked at the small kittens that rested in Usagi's hair and then at the adult cat that was leaning against her daughter's feet. She looked down at the test and gasped in horror/delight. ''You got a prefect mark on a test, Usagi. I can't believe this, because of this I'll make your favorite meal for dinner. But, before that, can I ask who these pretty kitties are?''

''Ah, I found them on the street alone and couldn't leave them. The mama cat is called Luna, the little gray one is Diana and the pinkish one is Selena. Would you mind if I keep them?''

Ikuko sighed. ''As long as you let your cousins and brother play with them as well, and they are your responsibility.'' The mother then walked into the living room. ''Also, your cousins are here.''

Usagi nodded, wondering if it was Chibiusa and Kousagi. She walked into the living room and saw the pink hair that proved her suspicions. Chibiusa was sat with Kousagi on her lap. ''Usagi-nee.'' cried Kousagi, as she jumped off her older sister's lap and ran over to her mother. The teenager was a little surprised to be called 'nee' but she knew that it was to keep identities secret.

''Usagi. We have limited space in the house, as I need you to share with Kousagi. Chibiusa will have the attic. It's only temporary at the moment, until they go home but will you do this for me?''

''Alright, mama. Chibiusa, Kousagi-chan, will you come with me. I want to introduce you to my kitties.''

''Okay.'' said the pair, as they followed their mother upstairs.

''Girls, you followed me, didn't you?'' asked Usagi, when she made it to the safety of her bedroom. The kitties had jumped off her head and were now with their respective owners.

''We did, Usagi-mama. But we did it so we could help you, Ami-mama also came with us. She didn't want you to be alone and will be with us at the fight later on.'' said Chibiusa, as she gently snuggled Diana.

''Yeah, I also wanted to see Crystal Tokyo in it's olden days and eat beautiful food.'' The 7 year old began to drone on about food, driving Chibiusa to cover the child's mouth.

''Um, girls. I don't think I follow what your talking about.'' said Luna, to the surprise of nobody.

Usagi sighed. ''I might as well explain. Luna, my true name isn't Tsukino Usagi, it's Neo Queen Serenity. Usagi was my name over 10 centuries ago. I'm from a future that I did not like because I was being forced to be with somebody I didn't like. I didn't like how I had to follow my destiny due to being the moon princess, I didn't like how I had to bring about a future that I despised. But my friends, and my family to an extent, wanted my future to be like that. I was born as a normal girl, despite being a reincarnation, and thus wanted a normal life with friends, love and family. I got friends and family, in the form of these two, but my love life was incomplete.''

''So, are you trying to say that your the reincarnation of the legendary moon princess, that me, Artemis, Diana and Selena have been searching for, and your from the future?''

''Yep, I'm also a mother to these two.''

''Hi, Hi. My name is Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I am the oldest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. Though my mama calls me 'Chibiusa', I get called by 'Small Lady' by most people.''

''And I'm Princess Kousagi, unlike Onee-chan, I don't have a full title. I'm the youngest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, and the parallel senshi, with my 'friends'.''

''I think I get it. So, Usagi-chan...or should I call you -sama?'' asked Luna, as she walked forward.

''Just -chan is fine, I'm not a queen yet.''

''Usagi-chan, I suppose this is how you knew my name.''

''Yeah, I lived this life before. I do know your name, though there has been a lot of changes to my original life. Like Selena wasn't Diana's twin, she was slightly younger and I didn't see her till I became queen, Chibiusa is older then before, she was 5 and Kousagi has appeared. Secondly, Chibiusa didn't appear till after we defeated the Dark Kingdom and Diana didn't come into it till long after that.''

''That's some changes...were you planning for this?''

''Not really, I was planning on coming alone. But these dimwits decided to follow me and now I have to put up with them...but at least my love has come as well!'' Her eyes went dreamy as she thought about Ami.

''Um...Usagi-chan, may I ask who your love is?''

''Ah, I'll let you guess.''

''...Is it Prince Endymion?''

''Nope, I despise him!'' A faint growl was heard coming from the girl's throat.

''Hmm, is it a guy at all?''

''Nope, try again.''

''Hmm...is it one of the other senshi?''

''Warm, your getting there. Good kitty.'' said Usagi, with a smirk and teasing expression.

''Hmm...is it Sailor Mercury?''

''Bingo, good kitty. Ami has been my love for years, despite the fact I was forced to marry Endymion, the bastard.''

''Usagi, Naru-chan is here for you.'' called her mother, from downstairs.

''Okay, mama. Chibiusa, Kousagi. Wanna come, I can introduce you to my childhood and best friend that way.'' The two nodded their heads and followed their mother downstairs, as the cats watched, with astonished. They couldn't believe that their princess was a time traveler from the future and a lesbian at that.

* * *

Hope you like, Ami-chan will appear next chapter and the fight scene will happen there two. I cut this chapter here because it was getting very long and hard I don't like long things...I have a limit of over 1000 words and but too long. I'm weird-nya. How well, see you sometime soon. (I hope)


End file.
